House Shephard
House Shephard is a powerful and large Vandal House opperating out of their seat of Gulltown, and within the Kingdom of Lucerne. The house is known for it's large honor gaurd, and its active participation in the Kingdom's conflicts. It also dominates, and commands the town of Gulltown, and maintains many farms in the area north of the river, and south of the river. House Shephard has a few vassal houses, but the largest and most important of their vassal houses are House Kilgor, who ceremoniasly have always commited their children into the House Shephard honor gaurd, and House Draster of whom controls a large swathe of land south of Gulltown. House Shephard controls the town of Gulltown of which stands as the center of the province of the same name south of Lucerne Hold. Gulltown is one of the larger towns in the region, and the site of the largest castle south of Lucerne and north of Forks, while maintaining a vast surrounding area of farms that have become one of the breadbaskets of the Lucernian Kingdom. House Shephard also maintains a large castle in the form of Vorhelm east of Gulltown of which is quite large as well and is a training ground for the Shephard forces. House Shephard followed the pathway of much of the Vandal Race when they fled Norway due to encroachment of the Andals, and this travelling led them to the Valley of Lucerne. In the Valley of Lucerne they discovered a land they could make their homes in and thus they became very loyal and hard working members of the small kingdom of kinds in the region of Forks. When the Driving Tide came they sided with House Lovie and brought there sizeable numbers to the battles there which meant they gained immense favor with William Lovie. This favor meant that when William Lovie was moving the houses around he brought House Shephard with him to the city of Lucerne, although they still retained control over their village of Tenobrau. During the next generations they were constantly on the forefront of nearly every conflict fought by the Kingdom of Lucerne, but it would be during the rise of Andrew Lovie that House Shephard would rise to a new level. As a house in Lucerne they were one of what the leadership begin to call reserve houses, and this meant that they were relied on heavily to provide manpower for the nearly constant warfare that was raging across the lands of the Lucernians. House Shephard under the advise and lead of Jack, and Sawyer Shepard would follow the young prince William Lovie III. during the Journey and the forces of House Shephard would follow the prince all the way till he was crowned King. House Shephard was one of the houses called upon to assist in the Battle of Berne, and once again they anwsered the call with heavy numbers, and they gained more respect for their work in that Battle. House Shephard took the lead on the invasion of Westian during the Invasion of Westbridge, and this was an important moment for them as of the major towns south of Westbridge the largest by far was Westian. History Early History The Original members of House Shephard were made up of Vandals who fled Norway following the expansion southward of the Andals. The members of House Shephard were very powerful in Norway, and had dozens of servents and gaurds. This all proved to be worthless as the Andals ransacked their village and killed most of the people including almost all of House Shephard. This violence was without purpose, and it was something that although it had happened to many other houses, it was still something that shocked the members of House Shephard who were unwilling up to that point ot leave their homes in Norway. But with the destruction wrought against both their servents, and their actual family they understood that they could no longer safely stay in Norway if they wished to remain alive. With this in mind the few members who could quickly left Norway and made there way south to Denmark. The House would remain in Denmark for a few generations while they rebuilt their strength but as time went on they seemed to slowly move themselves south. After two generations of movement south they settled down in the Valley of Lucerne. Valley of Lucerne The first place the first generation of House Shephard in Lucerne would come to settle was a small farming village outside of Forks. During their early days in the Valley of Lucerne they found the valley to bring them the peace and tranquility that they had not had since the ancient days of Norway, and thus they threw themselves headlong into this new lifetyle. House shephard enphatically joined the Driving Tide, and would find themselves in great favor because of their involvement on the side of House Lovie. War in Arnor Main Article : Arnor War First Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill The Journey Main Article : The Journey Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Noteable Members Family Members *Ray Shephard **Ray Shephard II. ***Christian Shephard ****Margo Shephard *****Jack Shephard ******Evangeline Shephard *******David Shephard *******Lisa Shephard *****Sawyer Shephard ******Juliet Shephard *******Dan Shephard *******Matilda Shephard *******Nichola Shephard ****Carol Faraday *****Claire Shephard ******Charlie Shephard *******Aaron Shephard ***John Shephard ****Helen Shephard. Died giving birth to the triplets. *****Edward Shephard. A member of the Order of the Violet Dragon . Known as "The Barber" ******Emmy Shephard. A member of the Order of the Violet Dragon. Known as "The Vangaurd" *******Tradrian Shephard *****Taylor Shephard ******Kate Shephard (Kate Denali) *****William Shephard. Triplet with Myreesa, and Mary. *****Myreesa Shephard. Triplet with William, and Mary. *****Mary Shephard. Triplet with William, and Myreesa. Honor Members *Fredrik Lane *Neil Frogurt Vassal Houses Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Hold Category:Vandal House in Lucerne